Sudden Outburst
by CopyKitten
Summary: Arguments are never fun, especially when you can't remember why they started or what you can do to end it. Fortunately for Kankri, a sudden outburst ends it for him, but makes another problem arise... CronKri, one sided (?) love, two-shot, humanstuck


hhhhhhhheckthisisold

I havent written homestuck fanfiction since;;; ages ago;;; especially not CronKri;;;;;;;;;;; whoa;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kanny will always be my Homestuck muse (and Aranea but she's just less annoying and more evil female Kankri so...) he's such a delight to write for since I can spend ages writing out a well crafted speech for him, oh my gosh, my msparp roleplays were pure gold and damn the amount of time's id get complimented for my "flawless kankri presentation" is innumberable aaaaa gosh i remember a really good convo with a hussie rper back in the good old days ;u; so many memories.

I guess this is angst? and romance? I mean the two kinda go hand in hand with Kanny and with Cronus so it's only fitting lmao anyways I just wanted to post SOMETHING new so y'all get this (but im a lazy fuck and cant be asked to write anymore for Athazagoraphobia or PTTWM or DFIL or LBIW or literally anythign so have this thing i wrote and foudn on my usb stick from a few years ago eyyy lmao) jsyk i havent read through this so like,,,, it's probably rly bad

Review, Follow, Favourite! There's probably a second chapter needing to be written aha

* * *

Kankri had no idea what the two of them were arguing about after having been shouting and screaming and snarling at each other for so long already. He vaguely remembered it had something to do with Cronus making an inappropriate joke, something unsurprising, and then him telling the other that such jokes were distasteful and disgusting portrayals of relationships, also, an unsurprising thing, but suddenly Cronus got angry and snapped at him asking why he had to take everything so seriously all the time. There it was. The surprising thing that had led to a large full out argument. It was so petty on both of their behalves but both of them had too much pride to step off of the other and give in with an apology.

Cronus had never gotten so offended before, or tried to dismiss him so quickly or so... violently would be a somewhat correct word for the situation. It made Kankri utterly infuriated (or maybe it just confused him with how unlike him it was).

"Vwhy do you feel the need to hawve to be right all the time?! Huh? Do you hawve to prowve somethin' or vwhat?!" At this point, Cronus wasn't even attempting to cover up his accent on his v's and w's and this only emphasised how emotional he was at this point. That emotion being anger.

"I do not! I don't always need to be right! The fact that I am, for the majority of the time, is merely coincidental you know! Do you think I take joy in being called an 'insufferable know-it-all' all the time by people? Because I don't! Don't you think for a single second that I do, Cronus Ampora, because you are utterly incorrect!" The reply was hissed out by Kankri, as he acted purely on instinct rather than reciting carefully planned out speeches or responses. These words made Cronus let out what seemed to be a growl.

"I don't fuckin' beliewve you, Kanny, you think you're so strong and smart with your oh so intimidating social justice speeches! It's not just me vwho makes jokes like these!"

"And I tell all the others the same thing I do you! I treat you the same way I treat anyone when they make a problematic statement; you're not special!"

"Vwell maybe I vwant to be special!" Cronus replied snakily with a hint of something else in there. This caught Kankri off guard but he suspected it to be some kind of trick to make him say something he regretted.

"And what does that mean?" The red sweater clad boy asked, eyes squinting and his voice dangerously calm, it gave off the same aura as something like the calm before a storm. At this Cronus' face went red and he started shouting again. That whispered hissing voice only made Cronus more irritated.

"There it is! You and your 'I need to knowv evwerything' state of mind! Maybe I don't vwanna tell you!" Cronus slammed his hands down on the table in anger avoiding the question with expert timing.

"Knowing everything is better than not knowing anything at all..." Kankri muttered through gritted teeth.

"And vwhat does that mean?" Cronus mocked Kankri in an attempt to annoy the short boy, while also figuring out what it actually meant.

"So now you want to know things? What happened to your 'why do you have to know everything' attitude towards me then? I though that caused you ire, Cronus."

"This is different!"

"How? How in the world is it any different at all?! You're so... Stressful sometimes Cronus! You're like a child and you always seem to expect me to bend to your every whim as you make incredible cruel jokes and then not want me to pick up on them, as if you expect me to turn a blind eye to them all just because we're close enough to be considered friends. Damn it, Cronus, we're close enough to be considered best friends and yet you still want me to pretend there's nothing wrong when you're so problematic when, surely, any good friend would tell someone if they needed a fixed attitude, and with one as foul as yours I don't see why you don't heed my words. I hate it, I hate you!" At these words, Cronus snapped completely and couldn't stop the following words from coming out his mouth, and, by the time he'd said it, it was too late to take it back.

"Vwell it's great to knowv you hate me because I lovwe you!" That single sentence left the room in silence. The amount of raw emotion within it that Cronus displayed caught Kankri off guard. It was ineffable.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity until Kankri opened his mouth yet again. It was dry from the surprise of Cronus' outburst and the fact that he hadn't spoken for such a long time. The only noises were heavy breaths and the ticking of a clock only making it seem as if more time was dragging on with each movement of the hands.

"I didn't-"

"Don't say anything..." Cronus cut the other off before he could even finish his sentence. Kankri shut his mouth, opened it again, and then finally shut it and waited to see what his friend had to say for himself.

"I get it, I'm a fuckin' mess okay. I knowv you're celibate and all that jazz or vwhatevwer you are, and you vwouldn't dare take me up on my offer but it's awvful havwin to listen to you go on about howv terrible I act, but if you'd thought about it for a second it's not because I honestly vwant to, it just that it givwes me more reason to talk to you... I get it, I'm an asshole, but I just... It's too much havwin to listen to you evwery day vwithout doing something about my feelings for you. Just don't say anything about this okay, just forget I evwer said anything... Just, just leavwe and please don't torment me vwith your presence any longer Kankri." Cronus sighed out his little spiel, regret, sadness, anger, everything bad in the world filling his words to the brim with emotion. Everything negative that Kankri was feeling before deflated and disappeared when the other boy used his full name. It was never just "Kankri"... It was always Kan, Kanny, Kankitty, or some other flirty nickname that Kankri disliked. Yet now that was gone. It was so straightforward and showed Cronus' vunerability.

Kankri had no idea...

He had no idea what he'd so unknowingly been putting his best, if not only true, friend though.

He didn't realise what he'd been doing by just being in Cronus' presence... It kind of hurt to be told that face to face, so of course he was taken aback. That was the last thing he had expected to happen, heck, it was less than the last thing he had expected! The idea had never crossed his mind.

Even with all of Cronus' flirtatious attitude, not once had he done anything to harm or hurt Kankri directly, he was always much too careful to make fun of him... Was this the reason why?

He was going to speak again but, before he could even begin, Cronus swore to himself, grabbed his own bag, and stormed out of the room. Kankri called out but his shout fell upon deaf ears as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone.

Cronus had left behind his leather jacket too... Kankri picked it up, thumbing at the fabric gently, rolling it between his fingers and feeling defeated for some reason. He didn't want this to happen... But what was done was done, and so he stayed there in that room for a little while longer, doing nothing but thinking to himself. Cronus' jacket smelt strongly of the sea, and it's owner, neither of which were surprising, but they both were calming scents, lulling Kankri into a soft slumber in that lonely room.


End file.
